Dramatic Card (Gallery)
This is a gallery for the Dramatic Cards in the OCG in DMR-13, DMR-14, DMD-20, DMR-15, DMR-16極, DMR-16真, DMX-24 and Year 13 of Promotional cards. dmr13-12d.jpg|Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental (DMR-13) dmr13-21d.jpg|Dragment Answer (DMR-13) dmr13-25d.jpg|Uroborof, Dragon Edge (DMR-13) dmr13-30d.jpg|Batornado, Passion Dragon (DMR-13) dmr13-31d.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (DMR-13) dmr13-46d.jpg|Justice Plan (DMR-13) dmr13-47d.jpg|JJ Avarspela, Dragment Symbol (DMR-13) dmr13-54d.jpg|Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon (DMR-13) dmr13-65d.jpg|Pteratox, Large Wing Chain (DMR-13) dmr13-67d.jpg|Pia, Cocco Style (DMR-13) dmr13-74d.jpg|Andorom, Chanting Wings (DMR-13) dmr13-85d.jpg|Spiral Formation (DMR-13) dmr13-92d.jpg|Tigermite, Bomb Devil (DMR-13) dmr13-98d.jpg|Storas Ira, Dragon Edge (DMR-13) dmr13-107d.jpg|Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style (DMR-13) dmr14-9d.jpg|Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge (DMR-14) dmr14-16d.jpg|Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar (DMR-14) dmr14-19d.jpg|Treasure Map (DMR-14) dmr14-22d.jpg|Raburashoku, Serene Wings (DMR-14) dmr14-23d.jpg|Dragon Pulse Technique, Water Spirit Strategy (DMR-14) dmr14-33d.jpg|Erikatchu, Diva Style (DMR-14) dmr14-41d.jpg|Java Kid, Aqua Boy (DMR-14) dmr14-43d.jpg|Chokirabi, Scissors Phantom (DMR-14) dmr14-51d.jpg|Violent Dragon Alarm (DMR-14) dmd20-16.jpg|Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal (DMD-20) dmd20-20.jpg|Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole (DMD-20) dmr15-4d.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge (DMR-15) dmr15-6d.jpg|Saint Rose, Dragon Edge (DMR-15) dmr15-15bd.jpg|Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon (DMR-15) dmr15-18d.jpg|Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye (DMR-15) dmr15-22d.jpg|Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation (DMR-15) dmr15-25d.jpg|Spellbook Charger (DMR-15) dmr15-30d.jpg|Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition (DMR-15) dmr15-36d.jpg|Alishion, Robust Wings (DMR-15) dmr15-39d.jpg|Shamisen, Aqua Operative (DMR-15) dmr15-43d.jpg|Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon (DMR-15) dmr16真-㊙1d.jpg|Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge (DMR-16真) dmr16真-㊙2d.jpg|Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge (DMR-16真) dmr16真-5d.jpg|Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball (DMR-16真) dmr16真-16d.jpg|Bell the Elemental (DMR-16真) dmr16真-20d.jpg|Master Spark (DMR-16真) dmr16真-22d.jpg|Octopuscal, Great Captain (DMR-16真) dmr16真-34d.jpg|Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings (DMR-16真) dmr16真-46d.jpg|Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall (DMR-16真) dmr16真-47d.jpg|Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore (DMR-16真) dmr16極-㊙1d.jpg|Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge (DMR-16極) dmr16極-㊙2d.jpg|Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge (DMR-16極) dmr16極-㊙3d.jpg|Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge (DMR-16極) dmr16極-26d.jpg|Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant (DMR-16極) dmr16極-29d.jpg|Jet Polka (DMR-16極) dmr16極-40d.jpg|Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant (DMR-16極) dmr16極-42d.jpg|Bonbaku Tiger, Bomb Cluster (DMR-16極) dmr16極-44d.jpg|Ottakara Atakara (DMR-16極) dmx24-9.jpg|Violent Children (DMX-24) dmx24-15.jpg|Oriotis Judge (DMX-24) dmx24-29.jpg|Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon (DMX-24) dmx24-45.jpg|Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet (DMX-24) dmx24-48.jpg|Ifrit Hand (DMX-24) dm-p13-y13.jpg|Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep (Promotional) dm-p15a-y13.jpg|Protoheart, Galaxy Sword (Promotional) dm-p15b-y13.jpg|Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragsolution (Promotional) dm-p21-y13.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian (Promotional) dm-p22-y13.jpg|Faerie Gift (Promotional) dm-p36-y13.jpg|Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep (Promotional) dm-p57a-y13.jpg|Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear (Promotional) dm-p57b-y13.jpg|Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental (Promotional) dmr13-12d.jpg|Sullivan, Guidance Dragon Elemental (DMR-13) dmr13-21d.jpg|Dragment Answer (DMR-13) dmr13-25d.jpg|Uroborof, Dragon Edge (DMR-13) dmr13-30d.jpg|Batornado, Passion Dragon (DMR-13) dmr13-31d.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (DMR-13) dmr13-46d.jpg|Justice Plan (DMR-13) dmr13-47d.jpg|JJ Avarspela, Dragment Symbol (DMR-13) dmr13-54d.jpg|Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon (DMR-13) dmr13-65d.jpg|Pteratox, Large Wing Chain (DMR-13) dmr13-67d.jpg|Pia, Cocco Style (DMR-13) dmr13-74d.jpg|Andorom, Chanting Wings (DMR-13) dmr13-85d.jpg|Spiral Formation (DMR-13) dmr13-92d.jpg|Tigermite, Bomb Devil (DMR-13) dmr13-98d.jpg|Storas Ira, Dragon Edge (DMR-13) dmr13-107d.jpg|Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style (DMR-13) dmr14-9d.jpg|Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge (DMR-14) dmr14-16d.jpg|Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar (DMR-14) dmr14-19d.jpg|Treasure Map (DMR-14) dmr14-22d.jpg|Raburashoku, Serene Wings (DMR-14) dmr14-23d.jpg|Dragon Pulse Technique, Water Spirit Strategy (DMR-14) dmr14-33d.jpg|Erikatchu, Diva Style (DMR-14) dmr14-41d.jpg|Java Kid, Aqua Boy (DMR-14) dmr14-43d.jpg|Chokirabi, Scissors Phantom (DMR-14) dmr14-51d.jpg|Violent Dragon Alarm (DMR-14) dmd20-16.jpg|Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal (DMD-20) dmd20-20.jpg|Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole (DMD-20) dmr15-4d.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge (DMR-15) dmr15-6d.jpg|Saint Rose, Dragon Edge (DMR-15) dmr15-15bd.jpg|Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon (DMR-15) dmr15-18d.jpg|Parasrex, Chain Parasitic Eye (DMR-15) dmr15-22d.jpg|Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation (DMR-15) dmr15-25d.jpg|Spellbook Charger (DMR-15) dmr15-30d.jpg|Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition (DMR-15) dmr15-36d.jpg|Alishion, Robust Wings (DMR-15) dmr15-39d.jpg|Shamisen, Aqua Operative (DMR-15) dmr15-43d.jpg|Parasmaru, Parasitic Demon Dragon (DMR-15) dmr16真-㊙1d.jpg|Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge (DMR-16真) dmr16真-㊙2d.jpg|Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge (DMR-16真) dmr16真-5d.jpg|Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball (DMR-16真) dmr16真-16d.jpg|Bell the Elemental (DMR-16真) dmr16真-20d.jpg|Master Spark (DMR-16真) dmr16真-22d.jpg|Octopuscal, Great Captain (DMR-16真) dmr16真-34d.jpg|Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings (DMR-16真) dmr16真-46d.jpg|Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall (DMR-16真) dmr16真-47d.jpg|Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore (DMR-16真) dmr16極-㊙1d.jpg|Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge (DMR-16極) dmr16極-㊙2d.jpg|Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge (DMR-16極) dmr16極-㊙3d.jpg|Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge (DMR-16極) dmr16極-26d.jpg|Hanzou Ninja, Continuous Chant (DMR-16極) dmr16極-29d.jpg|Jet Polka (DMR-16極) dmr16極-40d.jpg|Hulcus Draw, Continuous Chant (DMR-16極) dmr16極-42d.jpg|Bonbaku Tiger, Bomb Cluster (DMR-16極) dmr16極-44d.jpg|Ottakara Atakara (DMR-16極) dmx24-9.jpg|Violent Children (DMX-24) dmx24-15.jpg|Oriotis Judge (DMX-24) dmx24-29.jpg|Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon (DMX-24) dmx24-45.jpg|Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet (DMX-24) dmx24-48.jpg|Ifrit Hand (DMX-24) dm-p13-y13.jpg|Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep (Promotional) dm-p15a-y13.jpg|Protoheart, Galaxy Sword (Promotional) dm-p15b-y13.jpg|Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragsolution (Promotional) dm-p21-y13.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian (Promotional) dm-p22-y13.jpg|Faerie Gift (Promotional) dm-p36-y13.jpg|Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep (Promotional) dm-p57a-y13.jpg|Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear (Promotional) dm-p57b-y13.jpg|Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental (Promotional) Category:Illustration Gallery